shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Ikuto Tsukiyomi
Ikuto Tsukiyomi (月詠イクト, Tsukiyomi Ikuto) is one of the main characters in the anime and manga series Shugo Chara!. Profile * Name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi (月詠イクト) *'Birthday:' December 1 *'Age:' 15-17 (in chapter 28 he told Amu he was a senior in high school) *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 178cm (5 feet, 10 inches) *'Weight:' 50kg (110 lbs) History Ikuto is a teenage boy contracted by Easter to find the Embryo. He often helps Amu Hinamori even though he works for the Easter Company. Ikuto actually despises Easter and tries to wrench himself free from them by trying to find the Embryo to grant his own wish. By chapter 43, he had left Easter Company in search of his father. He is in possession of the Dumpty Key. It pairs with Amu's Humpty Lock, which comes together in chapter 36/37. Like his father, Ikuto is a skilled violinist. His mother, upon marrying someone else after they found her husband's violin in a foreign country and believing that he would not come back, bound her children into working for Easter. Ikuto is in love with Amu Hinamori, confessing it in chapters 28 and saying it in 43 of the manga. He also kissed her on the cheek (REALLY close to her lips) before he took off in chapter 43. In Chapter 28 Ikuto told Amu to grow up faster because he wanted Amu to catch up to him. Ikuto's personality is aloof, stoic and a little naughty, much like an alley cat. He can also be sweet and kind. He likes teasing people, especially Amu and Tadase. Ikuto's voice actor in the anime is Yuuichi Nakamura. Appearance Ikuto has dark navy hair and indigo eyes. He is quite taller than Amu Hinamori or Tadase Hotori. He also has a choker with a silver cross. He is most often seen in his black school uniform, but he has been seen in other black (or indigo) outfits. Guardian Character: Yoru Main article: Yoru His Guardian Character is the mischievous Yoru, who is created from his desire to become free as a stray cat. Powers Character Change During, Character Change he gains a pair of cat ears and a tail, and is bestowed with reflexes and moves that only come from a cat. He can also form virtual cat claws from his hands, created to form the attack Phantom Claw, something he can't do during Character Transformation. Character Transformations Ikuto only has one standard transformation, and that is Black Lynx. However, due to being manipulated by Easter's powers, he gains two more transformations, which he will most likely not be able to use anymore after the battle versus Easter ended. Black Lynx He can Character Transform into "Black Lynx" with Yoru. This represents his desire to be as free as a stray cat. Outfit: When transformed, Ikuto grows cat ears and a cat tail and wears a short navy top with long navy pants. He also wears a glove on his right hand with metal claws. In this form, he gains increased cat-like reflexes and senses. Abilities: Black Lynx can use his glove to harness the attack "Slash Claw". Death Rebel Ikuto can Character Transform into "Death Rebel" using a Black Egg while being brainwashed by his stepfather. This represents the trauma and darkness he holds in his heart. What he does during the transformation, he doesn't remember afterwards. Ikuto first becomes Death Rebel in episode 76 of the anime and chapter 31 of the manga. Outfit: In this form, Ikuto grows cat ears and wears a black suit and a black tie. He also sports an armband on his left arm, similar to the armband Amu wears with her school uniform. Items: *Death Scythe Abilities: In this form, he is able to play the violin to take Heart's Eggs and create material projections. His violin can turn into a Scythe. He uses the Scythe for "Dark Night Storm". Seven Seas Treasure Ikuto becomes "Seven Seas Treasure" with Yoru and the Black Egg when Amu completely opens her heart to embrace him, causing the two of them to transform together. While Amu becomes Amulet Fortune, Ikuto becomes the pirate-looking "Seven Seas Treasure", which represents his freedom to do what he wants. Ikuto first becomes "Seven Seas Treasure" in episode 100 of the anime and chapter 38 of the manga. Outfit: In this form, he wears a blue pirate outfit and an eyepatch, but keeps his cat ears. On the hat is a skull and crossbone symbol with a cat's head replacing the skull. Items: Pirate Sword Abilities: Ikuto uses his sword for the attack "Emerald Line". Trivia: This is the first joint transformation. The name Seven Seas Treasure comes from: Seven: 1. Ikuto 2. Amu Hinamori 3. Yoru 4. Miki 5. Ran 6. Su 7. Dia Seas: Aruto, Ikuto's father got lost at sea. Treasure: Amu opening up to him was his treasure. DL Outfit: '''In this form, Ikuto wears a green suit and a glasses.'' '' '''Items: Violet violin Abilities: 'His music is method to draw the eggs out of children and make them into X-Eggs. '''Trivia: ' *This form show up only in anime. *Appears in episode 96. *DL may stand for "Death Rebel". It is an 'L' because of the similarity between the pronounciation of 'R' and 'L' in a japanese accent. Relationships Family *Utau Hoshina:' He is the older brother of Utau Hoshina. Utau has a brother complex over Ikuto. Ikuto considers to be cold around her, but really nice. *'Aruto Tsukiyomi:' Ikuto's real father. *'Souko Hoshina:' Ikuto's mother. *'Kazuomi Hoshina:' Ikuto's stepfather and a director of Easter Company. Love Life * 'Amu Hinamori:' Though he and Amu are enemies, he is actually deeply in love with her. Since, she is one of the only people to make him feel happy and forget all his worries and problems that Easter has caused him.For some time he was hiding out in Amu's room, hiding from Easter. In this time Amu finds Ikuto to be mature. He confesses to Amu in Vol. 7 chapter 28. Amu doesn't believe him at first. In the manga, when Amu and the others find out that he is hypnotized, they try to save him from Easter. Amu hugs him in chapter 38 to make him snap out of his Death Rebel trance, which is a result of Amu showing her feelings of love toward him and opening her heart fully. In chapter 42 of the manga, he takes her out to the amusement park and rides on every ride with her, once asking if he "Could be the Prince just for tonight" although he quickly dismissed it. At the end, he claims that he'll never see her again. In Chapter 43, before Ikuto leaves to find his father, he accepts Amu's contest to find his true self and right after this, he confesses his love for her and kisses her, just to warn her that he'll make her fall in love with him. This gets a huge reaction from bystanders at the airport. *'Utau Hoshina:' Utau is Ikuto's younger sister, and despite that, she pursues a romantic relationship with him. Ikuto doesn't have any feelings for her, which Utau often ignores. In chapter 39 of the manga, they finally overcome that issue. Friendships *'Tadase Hotori:' When Ikuto was younger, he was an older-brother character for Tadase, but he lost trust in him afterwards. In the manga, it reveals that Ikuto made Tadase lose trust in him on purpose because he did not want anyone involved with his mess. Ikuto is forgiven for all the things Tadase blamed him for in chapter 39. In chapter 43, Ikuto visits Tadase's house to ask if he can hold onto the key a bit longer, where Tadase learns that technically the key wasn't stolen, but also that Ikuto had "granted Betty's wish" when she had died. Tadase now calls Ikuto "Onii-tan" as he did when they were little. *'Tsukasa Amakawa:' In chapter 37 of the manga, some of Ikuto's past was brought to light. One day, when Ikuto was a kid, Tsukasa invited him to come with him for an outing. He seems to be the only person Ikuto could be a child around and has a strong trust in him. Colleagues *'Yuu Nikaidou:''' While they were both employed at Easter when on the occasions that Nikaidou would spy on Ikuto, for some reason he would call him "Mr. Black Cat". See also *Amu Hinamori *Dumpty Key *Utau Hoshina *Tadase Hotori *Amusement Park *Tsukiyomi Household T T T T T